Retribution
Retribution is the final main quest of Fable II, and is split into the following sections: *The Weapon *A Perfect World *The Choice The Weapon At the beginning of this quest, Theresa has transported you and the three heroes to the top of Heroes' Hill in Bower Lake. You are told that you and the three other heroes will perform a ritual to summon a weapon to defeat Lucien. You step into a circle in the centre of the platform, with the three other heroes standing in smaller circles around you. The ritual begins and the ground beneath each of the other three heroes erupts in beams of coloured light. These beams begin to channel into you, and you start glowing. The light gets brighter and brighter until Theresa vanishes in a flash, and three shards, several spire guards, and Lucien appear. The ritual weakened the three heroes, allowing Lucien to capture them with no resistance, while you are still trapped in the central circle. If you are married, Lucien will tell you that he personally killed your spouse(s) and (if you had one) child. Lucien draws a gun and aims it at you with the intent to kill, but your loyal dog takes the shot for you, killing him. With the next shot the screen turns black, but Theresa's voice tells you that you will not die today, in exactly the same way she did at the end of Childhood. A Perfect World You then wake up as a child in a farm, perhaps remembering your childhood or is a personal "heaven" of a perfect childhood. Rose tells you that your parents will be out for the day and you will be free to do whatever you please. The activities set up by Rose are not technically compulsory, as you can skip past the daytime by sleeping in any bed, or just wait for it to pass without doing anything till Rose states "It's time for bed". The visuals during this quest are abnormally bright and blurry, highlighting the happiness of this dream. You and Rose then go around the farm kicking chickens back into their coops, killing beetles, and shooting bottles. When it gets dark, Rose says it's time for bed. Later, in the middle of the night, you are awakened by music coming from the distance. You head toward this music, but it leads out of the farm, if you do not leave the farm fast enough, the gate will close and you will have to repeat the quest all over again. However, it is possible to just skip past the daytime, as previously mentioned, by going to a bed and sleeping in it. As you leave the farm, Rose cries out "Come back Sparrow, come back." Once you leave through the gates, the visuals return to normal. The sky turns red and it starts raining. Rose disappears, and as you follow a path leading to the music, impaled and burning bodies fill the path. When you come to the end of the path, you see the Music Box from the beginning of the game. On activating the box, you hear Rose saying that you have passed the test and must now use the Music Box to stop Lucien, and as you leave the dream, the major events of the story play out in front of you. The Choice You then find yourself at the docks of the Spire. You walk through the white light in the centre of the Spire. On the other side, Lucien is conducting the ritual, and tells you it is too late and says that the Music Box is "some mere trinket" that will not save you. When you use the Music Box, the beams connecting him to the three Heroes dissolve. When he is weakened, he tries to reason with you. You can either shoot him before he finishes, or you can allow him to talk long enough for Reaver to suddenly rise and shoot him, causing him to humorously say "I thought he'd never shut up... Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to kill him?" After Lucien’s death, Theresa takes you to the heart of the Spire and lets you make one of three wishes: * Sacrifice, aka The Needs of the Many: Bring everyone who worked on the Spire back to life. * Love, aka The Needs of the Few: Bring back your sister, spouse(s), child(ren) and dog. * Wealth, aka The Needs of the One: Leave the Spire with 1,000,000 gold waiting for you in the Chamber of Fate. ;Moral Outcomes *300 Good, 500 Pure for Sacrifice. *Nothing for Love. *300 Evil, 500 Corrupt for Wealth. Whatever choice you make you will leave the top of the Spire. The ensuing dialogue will depend on the choice you have made. The other three Heroes are teleported away, and the quest finishes with Theresa informing you "The world is yours to enjoy... but the Spire... is mine. Begone". The credits roll, after which you are returned to the docks in Oakfield, facing the Spire. If you chose the second option, you will now be accompanied by your dog and will receive a letter from Rose saying that she is safe with a man who has been confirmed as Scythe. If you pick Sacrifice, you will spawn in Oakfield docks, without a dog, but with a letter and a new quest from the people of Albion, stating their thanks for your sacrifice. If you picked Wealth, a note from Theresa tells you to return to the Guild Cave. Logbook Information Description: The Spire is fully operational. Lucien must be stopped. Conclusion: Sacrifice: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Thanks to your unselfish choice in the Spire, you have become Albion's truest Hero." Love: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Your choice in the Spire has granted your most heartfelt wish: your family awaits." Love Alternative (If you don't have a family): "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Thanks to your choice in the Spire, your best friend has been returned to this world. He will never leave you again." Love Second Alternative (If you have more than one family): "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Your choice in the Spire has granted your most heartfelt wish: your families await." Wealth: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Your selfish choice in the Spire has earned you fabulous wealth, but it has also earned you the scorn of Albion." Notes *All choices will give you a note at the conclusion: from Sacrifice you will get a Letter from the People of Albion; from Love you will get a Letter from Rose; Wealth will get you a Letter from Theresa. *If Sacrifice is chosen, a statue of you is erected in Bowerstone Old Town, where you opened the music box in your childhood. *If you do not kill Lucien fast enough, then Reaver will regain consciousness and kill him before you can, mockingly asking if you wanted to kill him. *For each choice there is an achievement. If you wish to receive them all on one playthrough, save your game when you're in the Spire before facing Lucien, make a choice, exit to dashboard, and then reload. Repeat this until you have the achievements you want. The game will automatically save after the credits have rolled and you have received the note, so you must quit and reload before then. Also, it is recommended that you finish with the choice you want to continue with so you don't have to reload after the third choice. Gallery Retribution Lucien.jpg|The Hero confronts Lucien. Retribution Choice.jpg|The Hero makes a choice. Category:Fable II Quests